lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1126
Report #1126 Skillset: Highmagic Skill: GreatPentagram Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 (less than 10 seconds). Problem: Greatpentagram is High Magic's transcendent skill which blocks all directional movement (including via special exits) into a room for the duration of one minute. The only means of entry into the room otherwise involve various teleportation skills, most of which are stopped by monolith sigils. If a person is to Greatpentagram a room, drop a monolith and remain salted or shielded, the room is nigh impregnable, save for niche skills such as ecology and tracking's bond unite and completely unreliably, skills like Reality and Shamanism land. In a room that has to be accessed via special exits, this problem is worsened by the removal of the possibility of bond unite and any adjacent-room pullers, essentially locking it out completely. There are situations where Greatpentagram can be cycled by two different people, giving no grace period and keeping a room locked for long periods of time, almost indefinitely. If a monk with bodyfuel has chosen High Magic, they could do the job of two people entirely alone. The potential for permanently blocking out a room is not a problem that presents itself in a 1v1 situation and therefore is unique to groups, where Greatpentagram has its niche (it is very rare a person will Greatpentagram a room solo, save for a few instances where the one minute is more than sufficient for their purposes). This skill absolutely needs to be considered for its impact on group combat exclusively, and the age-old argument that 'group combat is group combat' simply does not hold water in this situation. Greatpentagram has been far too impactful in the situations where it has been favoured and serves only to deny and dampen combat, not make it more varied and interesting. It will be good for the health of Lusternia is a whole if this problem is finally looked at. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Once a Greatpentagram has dropped, allow a variable number of seconds (I propose up to 10, though the exact duration range can be discussed) in which another Greatpentagram cannot be raised in the same room by any person. RP justification can perhaps be that the latent magical energies of the previous Greatpentagram create too unstable an environment to raise another so soon. Optionally, also show a message in all adjacent rooms when the Greatpentagram fluctuates, as well as show it to all persons within the room regardless of who originally cast it. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace Greatpentagram with a 4 power skill which provides a short one-time prismatic barrier to the caster and a regular shield to all allies in the same room. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace Greatpentagram with an ability which empowers you with an aura, granting you the ability to actively shield all allies and yourself in the room at approximately 5 seconds equilibrium cost. This aura will last a duration of one minute. Player Comments: ---on 4/2 @ 01:05 writes: Don't really like the solutions. 10 seconds is a huge opening, perhaps shorter. ---on 4/2 @ 01:30 writes: I'd vote for an even longer time, perhaps 30 seconds, although any time at all (even as little as 1 second) would already be a good solution. I remember a recent domoth absolve where I literally held my ENTER key pressed for several minutes at a time, having my client spam the ENTER PORTAL command, just letting go for a second now and then to see if the wall of entry denial was still being updated. Such drastic measures should not be necessary (and even proved unsuccessful, I suppose one or more enemies did the same with EVOKE GREATPENTAGRAM once it was close to dropping). Solution 1 supported. ---on 4/2 @ 02:26 writes: How about we scrap the way greatpent works altogether. Complete room blockage has never really been impressive in my eyes, just overpowered, overpowered, overpowered. I propose greatpentagram be changed to an ability which costs 4 power, and it will cast a barrier (similar to serpent and trueheal) to yourself, and the pentagram spell to all allies in the room. The barrier will not reoccur like serpent, it's just a one-time casting, and it automatically drops after 6 seconds. ---on 4/2 @ 02:46 writes: Yes, that level of nerf makes GP terrible when compared to serpent. I'd go in the direction of Thoros's idea if you want to trash the skill to that degree. ---on 4/2 @ 02:47 writes: And a 30 second window seems to be little more than a spite suggestion. Be serious. ---on 4/2 @ 03:24 writes: Similar to Thoros' idea, I'd rather make GP an aura you put up for 10p that lasts 1 minute. During that minute, you gain access to a command that puts up a shield on all allies in the room for 5s of eq from the caster. You can keep doing this active command while you have the aura only. This idea is of value and is worthy of a trans skill given the huge chem damage bombs, various room effects, etc. I prefer this idea! ---on 4/2 @ 10:30 writes: The thing that worries me about GP is (as mentioned in the problem) the monk with bodyfuel being able to basically perma GP. What balances the ability out should be the fact that you can't do it indefintiely because, well, you run out of power. I like solution 1, but would also like to see something that deals with perma GP. ---on 4/3 @ 00:17 writes: Added solutions 2 and 3 as per Thoros' and Shuyin's ideas. ---on 4/3 @ 01:41 writes: I don't see how a longer than brief cooldown thrashes greatpentagram. One minute can be quite long if the skill gets used to lock people out of a room in actual combat. I prefer solution 3 under the condition that greatpentagram stays an aggressive action, but I still support solution 1, too. ---on 4/3 @ 01:57 writes: I'm fine with solution 1 but do think that adding a cooldown severely hurts GP's niche use (as it should, but it won't be worthy of a trans skill anymore, in my opinion). I'm leaning towards solution 3 for totally unbiased reasons. ---on 4/7 @ 00:52 writes: Solutions 1 and 3 are fine. Not excited about adding more prismatic barrier into combat in 2. If something room based is preferred, greatly increasing the summon resist for everyone in the room would be ok as well. ---on 4/14 @ 02:22 writes: Solution 2 supported, and prefered. The prismatic barrier is one-time and canceled on aggressive actions and would only last a couple of seconds. It's not like serpent, where you can sit indefinitely behind a barrier which repeatedly comes back up. ---on 4/14 @ 02:23 writes: Bearing in mind, we're looking for a replacement for the current transcendent ability. I don't think solutions 1 or 3 are even supplying Highmagic the justice it deserves through replacing GreatPentagram. ---on 4/14 @ 02:53 writes: What are people's thoughts on a combination of solutions 2 and 3 (short barrier + shields on cast, plus access to command from solution 2 for the duration)? ---on 4/16 @ 02:56 writes: Well I don't mind, but I would have been satisfied with my solution ---on 4/16 @ 03:31 writes: Supported I don't see how a cooldown makes the skill worthless. Being able to hold off reinforcements for a minute seems a viable tactic. ---on 4/19 @ 15:38 writes: I'm not a fan of 'lock-out' abilities, so fully support changing the effects. Group shielding ideas preferred, rather than just implementing a cooldown on current effects.